Son of Son Goku
by Marie Hawkins
Summary: Goten is seven and fatherless. Sometimes he wonders if he even has a father at all. When he is told he gets to meet his father, he isn't quite sure what to think.


**A\N:** This is the first peice I've written in first person in a looong time, but it seemed fitting. Just a quick little oneshot that popped in my head today. One of my favorite scenes in Dragonball Z is when Goten gets to meet Goku (yes, it _did_ make me cry, I'll admit it). These are just thoughts I'd imagine would run through Goten's head. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>I guess I knew I had a dad. Mommy and Gohan had always told me I did, anyway. Everyone has a dad, they said. I had always thought it was kinda strange; Trunks had a dad around and I didn't. But I didn't want my dad to be like his. Trunks' dad was strong, but he could sure be mean. And he said a lot of words that I'm not allowed to say. Sometimes, though, when Trunks and I are fighting, I accidentally let one slip. I made Trunks promise not to tell on me.<p>

Sometimes, I would kinda forget that I didn't have a dad, and then the thought of not having a dad would pop into my head and I would get very sad. I'd have to ask my mom to tell me about him. Sometimes she'd smile and tell me a story about how strong he was, how funny he was, or how much he could eat. Those stories made me happy. Other times, though, she'd get sad and tell me she wasn't in the mood to talk about daddy. She misses him, I think. I would too, but I've never met him.

Yet.

Mommy told me that, soon, I would get to see Daddy. I didn't know how to feel. I was very happy and excited, but I was really scared, too. What if he didn't like me? Mommy said that when you die, if you are good you go to a place called Otherworld. From there you can see what happens here. What if Daddy had watched me and wasn't proud? I had always done my best, especially when Mommy was training me. She said that I had to do my best so that I could be just like my Daddy. What if my Daddy had heard some of the words I said when I was fighting with Trunks? I know that Mommy would be very mad, and he would, too. Would he be mad when he saw me?

Gohan remembers Daddy. He said there's nothing to worry about. He says that Daddy is very nice. I asked him if Daddy would love me. I didn't think I would want to meet Daddy if he didn't love me. Gohan said that of course he would love me. He says that Daddy is very kind. I asked him if Daddy was anything like Trunks' dad. He said no. That made me glad, I think. Gohan told me that I was a lot like Daddy. He said I looked like him and that I was strong just like him. It felt good to hear, but I wasn't sure I believed it. I was excited to see Daddy, but I was still so scared.

I couldn't sleep. I was too busy wondering about my Daddy. I talked to Trunks about meeting my Daddy and he said I was being a baby and worrying too much. I wasn't being a baby, I told him. Besides, Trunks didn't know what it was like to not have a dad. To make myself feel a little better, before I tried to sleep I talked to my dad in my head. I hope he heard me. I told him that I love him, even though I'm not sure I do. You have to love your daddy though, don't you? I told him how much Mommy and Gohan missed him. I told him we are all excited to see him. I also asked him if he loved me and if he was proud of me. My Daddy couldn't really answer out loud, but I think he said yes. That helped me to sleep better, knowing that Daddy loved me.

* * *

><p>"Chi-Chi?" he asked. "Who is that little me behind your leg?" he asked. I peeked around Mommy's leg to look at him.<p>

Gohan was right. He _did_ look just like me. Only, he was much taller and stronger. He was nice-looking. That was my Daddy. I knew it. He wasn't like Trunks' dad after all. He seemed nice and he looked nice. So far he hadn't said any dirty words.

Mommy laughed. "Goten," she said pushing me forward. "Go and say 'hi' to your father." At first, my feet didn't want to move. I looked up at my Daddy one more time. He was smiling at me. I smiled back. My feet ran as fast as they could until he picked me up in his arms. He sure was strong. I felt happy when he held me. I kissed his cheek. I was glad this was my Daddy. Waiting until I was seven to see my dad was worth it; he was everything I hoped he'd be and more.

"I love you, Daddy," I said, shyly. I knew I meant it this time.


End file.
